Kokoro: A Vocaloid and Megaman Story
by equach
Summary: This is just a parody of the song Kokoro by Rin Kagamine. It's a lot better than a Robocop crossover that I have in mind. Also staring Dr. Wily as the male protagonist and obviously Rin Kagamine as the star of the show. All of this is owned by Capcom, Sega, and Crypton. Also there might be a few mistakes and all reviews are acceptable.
1. Cinnamon Rolls

Kokoro: A Vocaloid and Megaman Story

note*some elements of Megaman Dies at the End would be included. Also I have nothing against german people, the way Wily talks just based on how I imagine Dr. Wily talking.

Intro: Once there was a scientist named . He was the main antagonist of the Megaman Franchise. As of the end of the Megaman Power Fighter arcade game, he decided to build Zero, but he felt that something is missing.

The Megaman elements are owned by Capcom and the Vocaloid elements are owned by Sega and Cyrpton

Chapter 1: Cinnamon Rolls

Dr. Wily is in his lab, looking puzzled. He starts walking around and around, thinking about what to do next. He has given up evil since the end of Megaman 10. He been thinking about what should he do about Zero. Wily has been thinking that something is missing about Zero, he didn't want to dispose him because he can be used for many things. However, there something missing, without that certain something, it would never feel complete.

Wily: Ok, I felt like somezing is missing. I got ze long girly hair, the yaoi fanfiction ready for him, but vat more.

Dr. Wily starts thinking, walking in circles until he just got tired. He then looked at a picture of Roll.

Wily: Maybe he needs ze dog, no no, it vould be cliche and annoying. It vould't work with ze Megaman X series, ze series is too dark. Zis reminds me of Bass, it didn't want well, especially vith his dog.

Wily walked away from his lab then went to a bath tub. He gazed at the mirror and washed his face as he looked so exhausted. He tried to get some basalts in the cabinet, but he discovered that he ran out.

Wily: NEIN! (sigh) I'll go to Wal-Mart zomorrow.

The doctor just exited his restroom walking through the halls of broken robots parts. He kept on thinging over and over, what is missing.

Wily: I need some lunch anyways, maybe get ze cinnamon rolls... ROLLS!

The doctor went on to his lab, putting on his lab coat, and started working. The gears clanked and machines whirled.

...

About a 100 days has pasted I think and Wily finally finished his project that made him forget about lunch or bathing. I have no idea how did he survive, but he just werid.

Wily wiped his sweat from his forehead and gazed at his latest creation, it was placed in a capsule, sleeping.

The shape of the thing looks humanoid. The thing has short blond hair with a white ribbon holding it together. The thing has a black neckerchief with yelloe lines and a yellow end. A sleveless school uniform that is white and has yelloe details on the arm part. A black shorts that is held by a yellow belt that also has a yellow sling. Black robotic boots that are just so big.

Dr Wily: Now open you eyes. I command youuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!

The robot opens its eyes. Wily just stared in awe. He is fascinated at his latest creation over all of his previous robots. He pictured this to be the best robot that he ever made, better than Bass. Wily starts to feel nervous, becoming speechless, unable to speak sentences without studdering.

Wily: Uh... good morning...

The robot: Ohaiyoo gozaimazu.

Wily: Do... you know who... I am?

The robot: Your are my professor.

Wily: Is ze system... um... working proprely?

The robot: No problem.

Wily: Then you name is... uh.

The doctor did not had any idea what to name his creation. He gazed around to see what could be a good name for his creation. He saw his Hatsune Miku poster then looked at his Hatsune Miku room, then his Miku fanfiction on his computer and his Miku fanart of him doing who know what the hell it is to her. Oh god, the f*** is wrong with him, he can't draw, that looks more like Kaito than Miku.

The drawing has a dark blue haired mess, wearing a school uniform and has a... big chest. The thing is on Wily for some reason, looks like she, I think its a she, is attacking him. Wily on the picture just looks derper and funny. His eye pupils are in uneven, his hair look as messy as stalagmites. The lab coat looks like a big snow ball that's inflated. Enough about the drawing back to Wily.

then tries to think of the first name he could think of.

Wily: RIN KAGEMINE!

Rin looked at her master: So my name is RIN KAGAMINE!

Wily shrugged: Um yeah, its Rin Kagamine.

Rin: I thought its RIN KAGAMINE!.

Wily: Its just ze vay that I speak your name is loud, it vas meant zu be Rin Kagamine.

Rin: Hai.

Later...

After feeling much joy that his creation came to life, Wily just remembered something.

Wily thought to himself: Oh God, I seriously forgot zu give her ze Kokoro. No matter, I just need to zry to program some emotions.

To be continued, but not immediately because I have many big exams coming soon, hope that I will make chapter 2.


	2. Da da da da da da Da da da da da da da

Kokoro: AVocaloid and Megaman Story

Chapter 2: Da da da da da da. Da da da da da da da. Poop

Note* The personalities of the Megaman Characters represent more from the Machinima series: Megaman Dies At the End.

Dr. Wily is busy trying to make the program Kokoro for his newest creation. He has been doing it nonstop for days with very little sleep and alot of basalts. He began to feel dazed and beginning to develop dark spots on his eyes, he probably didn't change much since he was ugly to began with.

The cute fembot Rin Kagamine walked into the working station armed with a plate of cooked eggs, two strips of bacon, a piece of buttered toast and orange juice. She walked in looking curious at the tired Dr. Wily as the computer screens showed porn.

Rin: Doctor, your breakfast is ready.

Dr. Wily: Really, its only 8:01 in the morning.

Rin: Isn't that when you want me to wake you up?

Dr. Wily: I vas probably stoned vhen I set ze alarm.

Rin: Doctor, you should sleep more and not take two hour naps only, according to my program, humans are suppose to have 7 to 8 hours of sleep.

Dr, Wily as he munch on his breakfast: Aw screw zat, nom nom nom, I just have more important work zan sleeping.

Rin: Doctor, I am very concern about your health, and you should try to chew first before talking.

Dr. Wily chewing: Fine, you know, nom nom nom, for a robot zat suppose zo be somewhat like my daughter, nom nom nom, you sound more like my bitch mother. (Starts choking)

Rin ran to her creator and did the heimlich maneuver. Wily than tries to catch his breath, panting for air.

...

Wily has put so much effort in this because he really does care for his creation. He does not want his best and cutest creation to have no heart or be only an empty shell. He does often visit the newly born robot Rin Kagamine when he takes his breaks and do a bunch of stuff.

For one instance is when the doctor tries to introduce Rin to music.

Dr Wily: Okay, zis here is vat us humans call muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuusic.

Both the robot and old man listen to a rather odd song with one head phones on one ear of the two. Listening to something that sounded like One Direction. Oh dear god it is One Direction and I have nothing against One Direction It just surprised me that Dr. Wily manage to find a CD track of it even though it would have been old and decaying and ignored after all these years to the future.

Back to the story.

Dr. Wily: So vat do you think, I hear zat girls at your age listen to zis zype of music.

Rin: You mean to tell me that infants that are of 35 hours, 40 minutes, 49 seconds and 04 milliseconds would listen to this.

Dr. Wily: Uh no, zis vas meant to appeal to 14 years, I thought I made you zo be 14.

Rin: I may appear as a preteenager, but I am really 35 hours 41 minutes, 53 seconds and 59 milliseconds physically. And music is basically just talking and sounds.

Dr. Wily: Probably, just as clueless as you.

Rin then takes a breath and tries to sing. Wily has no idea how see manage to make a song up so quickly. Wily only gazed in amazment.

Rin than sang: Migikata ni murasaki chouchou KISU o shita kono heya no sumi de

setsunai to iu kanjou o shiru hibiku PIANO fukyouwa-on

migikata ni murasaki chouchou KISU o shita kono heya no sumi de

setsunai to iu kanjou o shiru hibiku PIANO fukyouwa-on

warui yume ni unasareta watashi o hayaku okoshite

donna koto de mo hajimari wa sasai na koto deshou?

doko ga ii ka nante kikarete mo komaru kirei na

yoru ni madowasareta mama yukue-fumei da kara

nagai matsuge mikazuki AIRAIN mabuta ni nosete hikaru RIPPU

migikata ni murasaki chouchou KISU o shita kono heya no sumi de

setsunai to iu kanjou o shiru hibiku PIANO fukyouwa-on

migikata ni murasaki chouchou KISU o shita kono heya no sumi de

setsunai to iu kanjou o shiru hibiku PIANO fukyouwa-on

ame no naka de nureta kami ga ijou ni tsumetakute

sabishisa o TOIRE ni hakidashite furuete matte'ru

oikakete wa nigeru kara sore ijou de kaeshite

shinken da kara warau to itai me ni au yo ii?

akai tsume to yasumono no yubiwa kizutsuku tabi fueru PIASU

dakiyosete yuganda karada umeru no wa anata shika inai

sou deshou? wakatte'ru kuse ni kyoukaisen tokku ni koete'ru

koukai wa shinu hodo shite'ru sono bun dake kaikan o yobisamasu

kuruidashita watashi o tomete isshun de RAKU ni shite yo

dakiyosete yuganda karada umeru no wa anata shika inai

sou deshou? wakatte'ru kuse ni kyoukaisen tokku ni koete'ru

koukai wa shinu hodo shite'ru sono bun dake kaikan o yobisamasu

kuruidashita watashi o tomete isshun de RAKU ni shite yo

migikata ni murasaki chouchou KISU o shita kono heya no sumi de

setsunai to iu kanjou o shiru hibiku PIANO fukyouwa-on

The Doctor than just clapped after seeing that not only that his robot can sing, but adapt really quickly. Amazed that the robot could do all of this but listening to one song from One Direction.

...

Another thing Dr. Wily does with Rin during his breaks is gardening.

Dr. Wily holding a shovel: Okay, so first, ve dig a hole.

Rin uses her hands and uses her super robotic strengh to make a really big hole. The robot carries a huge lump of dirt and placed it on her side.

Dr. Wily: Uh zat's a bit much.

Rin looks at her master: Gomen.

: I really don't get zis Japanese words, but I find zem cute ven you say it.

Rin just stares at her master with emotionless eyes.

Dr. Wily: Okay, next ve put a seed in ze hole.

The doctor dropped the seed into the big hole.

Dr. Wily: Now ve bury ze seed.

Rin grabbed the big pile of dirt next to her and placed it back to the big hole. Dr. Wily just looked very shocked and startled.

Dr. Wily holding a water can: Now, ve vater ze seed with a little vater.

However its not ordinary water, its actually some nuclear chemical that can make trees grow fast.

Wily gave Rin the water can and the robot approach the area and starts watering. The ground suddenly shakes and then roots and branched started to grow fiercely off the ground. It started to make some sort of shape, but it was all too quick and violent to get a clear view.

Both Doctor Wily and Rin are flung off to the air and landed abruptly. When they finally got up, they say a big yellow cherry blossom tree.

The blossoms are fluttering around the air, petals gliding through. The tree itself looks huge and strong as it just stands there with the yellow petals flying. The atmosphere began to look a bit yellow and the floor that used to be just dirt and grass is now filled with small yellow leaves.

Rin: Blossom trees aren't suppose to be yellow.

Dr. Wily: Zey are now.

The doctor and his creation just sat there and watch the beauty of the newly grown tree. I know this was meant to be a comedy, but I'm trying to make a warm-hearted moment.

...

The Doctor continues working in his lab after spending time with Rin, builting her heart piece by piece. It slowly became somewhat of a daily routine. However, something bad happened later one day.

...

Dr. Wily singing: (humming) suck my * #$, suck my *&amp;^%. Lick it and suck it bold.

BOOM!

The lab wall was destroyed and burned from what smells like a lazer. Smoke filled up the room.

Dr. Wily: Oh f%^&amp;, I zought zat we settle zis in ze last game.

A blue being stands there pointing a megabuster at the doctor. The buster seems to be charging and almost ready to shoot. The blue being looks angry and starts to scream.

Megaman: WHERE IS SHE?

End of Chapter 2.

Note*The reason why its somewhat like a romance is because I need to create a bonding moment and character development. This story is based on a sad song after all, I just added some comedic jokes. Also, I need to make Wily bond with Rin because, SPOILER ALLERT, Rin has to have a good reason to mourn for Wily when he dies like in the real song.

Also the song Rin sang was Migikata no Chou.


	3. By the Beans, By the Boom

Kokoro: A Megaman and Vocaloid Story

By the Beans, By the Boom.

Note*Sorry for taking so long, got busy with tests, working on sketches for deviant art and trying to have time to rest from the stress. I may have more time working on this in the summer, but all I have to say is that this story is almost over.

Dr. Wily stares at the blue bomber in fear. He had turned over a new leaf as of the previous game, and there wasn't any continuity so what's the point. There's Megaman X, but its not much. All he ever does now is taking care of his new robotic daughter Rin Kagamine and does some bad things for her and himself.

You see, Wily may be done with taking over the world, but that does not mean he stop being bad. FLASH BACK!

...

There was a time where Wily tries to teach Rin how to play catch with a baseball.

Wily: I'm open Rin!

Rin: Hai.

The robot threw the ball at full force, it flew really fast and hit Wily in the head. The strength of the throw literally threw Wily back and he flew til he crashed in a window, landing on the living room floor. When Wily tries to get up he felt more pain in this head as if a big rain drop fell on his head, drop by drop and it hurts.

Some woman: GET OUT MY HOUSE!

Wily looked at a gigantic lady in her light green indoors pajama like clothes and a hair net. Her face was really wide and had a wide body structure, she's not fat, but just looks wide, not thick.

Wily: Lady, if you vant me out, let me out zen, bitch.

Some woman: OH HELL NO!

Wily whipped out a stun ray and shot it at the woman. The lady stood in a strange pose that so disturbing that I do not want to mention it.

Rin came through the door and looked at her creator, wanting the answer of the situtation.

Rin: Doctor, what happen? Are you all right?

Wily: Daddy just dealt with a psycho maniac. Let just take whatever in this house.

Rin: Yes Doctor Wily.

The two just grabbed whatever they can savage and ran out of the house.

...

Back to the present.

Wily: Fine, I admit zat I done some pretty bad stuff, but its not like zaking over ze world, right?

Megaman: Look, I'm looking for this so called Rin Kagamine.

Wily disgusted: Megaman! No! You vill not f*** my robotic daughter.

Megaman: Whoa whoa whoa, I'm not here for that you perv, I here to annihilate her!

Wily: Oh zat figures. And how did you get your voice deeper?

Megaman: Smoked some hard **********, pretty much f*** up my voice box. Now, WHERE IS SHE!?

Wily: Vhy do you vant to kill her?

Megaman: Well there was your flashback that has you and her stealing stuff and that other time where she blew up New LAX. Also there...

Wily: I get it, she does some zerrible stuff, but zat does not mean zat she's evil like my other robot masters. I gave you a supply of Roboenza medicine in Megaman 10. Is zat enough.

Megaman: You got a point there, but what about that new killer machine I heard you have as mentioned in the Megaman 2: Power Fighters game named Zero.

Wily: How did you know?

Megaman: Dr. Light told me, (now feeling upset) and he told me about building Megaman X to make a robot that can make his own decisions and counter you.

Wily: Vhat's vrong?

Megaman: Nothing.

Wily: Look, ve had some stupid conflict zogether for a few games already and I know you very vell.

Megaman: Fine, I just... don't want to be... how should I say it?

Wily: Replaced.

Megaman: F*** you, Wily.

Wily: If you zink about it, doesn't a robot like zat a bit dangerous.

Megaman: Yeah, I remember an episode of Game Theory mentioning about that Dr. Light has been ignoring the Laws of Robotic and continues building more robots even after all of this crap.

Wily: I may zry to build Zero zo be a fighting machine, but I'm not as crazy as Light is.

Megaman: Yeah, but I still have to kill Rin and Zero.

Wily: PLEASE! Just kill Zero, I never like ze idea of a sexy robot dude to began vith, just kill him because Rin is so cute. I don't vant somezing as cute as Rin to die. I was having fun vith her.

Suddenly, footsteps were heard. Rin appeared and looked at the two morons.

Wily: Oh hey Rin, how it going?

Rin: Your bath and basalts are ready.

Megaman just put his hand on his face.: Wily, do you make your robot do this for you?

Wily: I'm a busy man, got lots of s#*^ zo do.

Megaman: Uh huh, (Aims his Megabuster at Rin), now I'm gonna kill her.

Wily: RIN! Use AK47 attack!

Rin whipped out a gun from her thighs and starts shooting. Megaman dodged with a slide and starts shooting. The two clash in an 8-bit platform as they jumped and shoot in the classic final boss stage from the first game.

The two jumped and shot at each other. Dodging and enduring the damage. Wily then appeared in the middle to stop them.

Wily: Vould you keep it down, I'm zaking basalts here!

Wily left to the bathroom and Rin stares at Megaman.

Megaman: You know, you are a pretty good fighter and it was pretty fun.

Rin remained silent.

Megaman: So um, want to like forget about this and just go get coffee or something.

Rin: I have to reason or desire too.

Megaman: What, are you like some emotionless robot or something, because you sound like zombie or something.

Rin: I was born without a heart, for that, I have no emotions. I can't feel happiness, despair, anger, lov...

Megaman: Alright, I get it, you're an emo robot.

Rin: What?

Megaman: A robot without emotions.

Rin: Oh, I may not have a heart, but the Doctor is making on for me.

Megaman: I doubt it, Wily would do something like that. He might try to make a program that would make you a killer robot.

Rin: Are you sure, the Doctor has shown me documents and some data known as Kokoro which would be me heart.

Rin guided Megaman to Dr. Wily's computer and showed him the progress that Wily made on the program. Green lines, codes, and files flew around the computer, showing contents and data.

Megaman: Wait a minute, that looks like Dr. Light"s stuff.

Rin: Yes, Doctor Wily told me that he used to work with Dr. Thomas Light and uses whatever notes that he recovered to make my heart.

Megaman: Wow, I really think this is all bulls*** from a retarded romatic fanfiction right now.

Rin: This is based on a sad song.

Megaman: The Megaman series is never meant for that crap, and I don't want to see anything that involves X and Zero making out with each other. The f***.

Wily: Ah, back from my bath. Oh look at zis, you're looking at my latest project.

Megaman: I will kill you right now Wily. There is no way that I will let you use this to take over the world and have me fight 8 new robot masters.

Wily: Vat, no. I keep zelling you zat I quit conquering ze vorld.

Megaman: I have my doubts, I will do something that I should've done since Megaman 7.

Wily: Wait, lets have a bet, if I can prove to you zat I quit being a world conquer like before for a year, you vill have to help me build the Kokoro program.

Megaman: And if I'm right, I will f***in blast you all in the face. At least we can have a Megaman 11.

Wily: Its a deal!

Rin: Doctor, are you sure about this?

Wily: I'm not planning zo zake over the world, but we can still steal people's property.

Megaman: I'm still here.

Wily: I never said anything about zat in the bet.

Megaman: F*** you.

...

As of now, Wily did kept his promise, even if he did that sort of thing you do in Grand Theft Auto or blew s*** up. At least he didn't conquer the world an went to jail like he's suppose to and get bailed out by Rin.

Megaman has been keeping an eye on Wily on what would he do.

A year finally past, and it's Rin's birthday.

To be continued.

If you find any spelling errors, tell me.


	4. Worst Birthday Ever

Kokoro: A Megaman and Vocaloid Story

Chapter 4: Worst Birthday Ever

Note* Sorry guys if I haven't been updating, I got packed with AP homework. Also any other character presented here hae their personality based on Robot Chicken and online parodies such as Sonic for Hire and e.t.c.

*All of these characters that appear as cameos are owned by Crypton Future Media, Sega, Capcom, Nintendo, Microsoft, and any gaming company, and not owned by me.

It has been a year since Rin Kagamine's creation and Dr. Wily has invited the most strangest people to her party. Megaman also appeared, but was aiming his megabuster at Wily the whole time.

Dr. Wily: Jesus man, you are being such a party pooper, I didn't zry to conquer ze vorld at least. Give me some credit.

Megaman: Well let just say that this was Doctor Light's idea.

Dr. Wily: Zat, Mother F***er.

Then a strange elvish man appear, he wore a green tunic with some medieval gear on him, complete with a mail underneath his tunic, arm and leg guards and e.t.c. He had blue eyes, a brownish blond hair, and girly looks. His elvish ears makes hime look more girly.

Link: Hey hey hey daddy boy, how zit going?

Dr. Wily: Got a big dick in my anus.

Megaman: He's just joking.

Link: Ooh, you got yourself a bomber.

Megaman: What, I'm not gay for him.

Link: Okay okay, whatever you say, I know this party is for a little robot girl, but I brought some MARGARITAS!

Everyone in the party then shouted: MARGARITAS, MARGARITAS, MARGARITAS!

Rin apparently stares at everybody, confused about how to party and the whole MARGARITAS!

MARGARITAS, MARGARITAS, MARGARITAS!

Rin only just repeated the words silently.

A man in a Spartian suit from Halo appears to the little robot.

Master Chief: Oh hi there little girl. My name is Master Chief.

Rin: Konichiwa, my name is Rin Kagamine.

Master Chief now very excited: Oh such happy happy day that its your birthday, I got you a present.

The Spartian present her a big gun with a bunch of bullets, rockets, grenades, and a bow attached to it.

Master Chief: This here is a new model that is suppose to be every single gun combine into one. I manage to get ths one for you.

Rin: Arigatou.

Rin place the big gun and place it next to her.

Rin: Master Chief san, what's the purpose of giving presents in a birthday party?

Master Chief: Consider it a prize for surviving another year.

A anthromorphic fox appeared. He looks like a fox with orange-brown fur, wearing a flight jacket with tight pants and boots. He appears to also have some sort of communication device on his head. He appeared holding a glass of MARGARITAS!

MARGARITAS, MARGARITAS, MARGARITAS!

Fox McCloud: Hey Chief, feeling alright.

Master Chief: I'm perfectly fine.

Fox McCloud: Doesn't seem like it, you're usually serious and talked way more cooler than right now.

Master Chief: Well I'm telling you MOTHA AHHH... Trucker that I am F... Fudging fine. Fu.. I mean uh what should I say?

Fox: Dude, just calm down.

Rin: Its okay to use profanity in front of me, the doctor always does that.

Master Chief: F*** YEAH MOTHER F***ER, NO NEED TO BE A F***IN PUSSY NO MORE!

Then a big Russian man stomped into the conversation. He had a red shirt with a vest over it, and a bunch of bullets as a sash. He had tight boots and pants like Fox and is also holding a gigantic gun like Master Chief previously except its a minigun.

Heavy: Oh its a little puny baabi girl.

Rin: Actually, I'm a robot that is designed to act as a daughter to Dr. Wily.

Heavy: I can tell the difference between mann and machine and you look nothing like machine. Also, I'm the Heavy's Weapons Guy.

Rin: I do contradict, I am in fact a...

Heavy: Oh look, the little baabi is pretending to be a machine. That's not what I'm here for, I here to give to bigger and better gun that piece of GAABAGE! AH HA HA HA!

Heavy handed over the minigun that has a bow on it to little Rin, she simply held onto it and placed it next to Master Chief's present.

Heavy: So what do you think? This girl can shoot

Master Chief: OH F*** NO, YOU DID NOT JUST F***IN SAID THAT!

Heavy: I just did.

Master Chief jumped and landed on Heavy as they both fought it out with a fist fight.

Fox looking at Rin: Uhh, gotta go and the name's Fox.

Rin is left staring at her own birthday party.

Rin said to herself: What is the purpose of celebrating? Is it for my birth? Why am I born? What purpose do I have for this world?

...

Dr. Wily: For ze last zime, I'm not gay with Megaman.

Link: Hmm Hmm, look wrinkles, you don't seem to convince me, you two got some chemistry.

Megaman: OK, just want to get this off my system, don't you have a princess in your game.

Link: Oh Zelda, cheeses rice, she not into me neither am I into her. I get paid to f*** her. If you want a straight Link, go talk to Toon Link over there.

Link point a more younger and cartoony version of him hanging out with a cartoony version of Zelda. Toon Link stared at Link, looked offended.

Link got surprised: Hey, they like told me that your not going to be here.

Toon Link bended down and got upset and left. Toon Zelda was about to leave, but was crushed by the fight between Heavy and Master Chief.

Megaman: Wait, so you're not in a relationship with Zelda and she's single.

Link: O.M.G., do I have to repeat myself?!

Megaman: Uh, I got some buisness to handle.

Dr. Wily: Your going zo meet Zelda, aren't you.

Megaman: Pretty much.

The Blue Bomber dashed quickly to find Zelda leaving Wily alone with Link.

Link: Ya know, you may got age in the way, but that won't stop me.

Dr. WIly: Eww, just no.

Dr. Wily left in disgust and Link felt offended.

Link: Fine, be that way.

The hero of time looked around and spotted Fox. The anthromorphic fox spotted the elvish man and looked shocked.

Fox: Oh f***.

...

Rin walked around and met up with the people in the party. Unlike Heavy, Master Chief or Fox, these people either flirt with her or complement about how cute she looks while pulling onto her cheeks. Rin walked passed these people and tries to find her creator.

She is still confused about how to celebrate her own birthday party. All she knows is that its a celebration of one's birth once a year and the person would age, everyone would sing and have cake and presents.

These thoughts kept racing in her mind until she heard an explosion. She quickly faced at a wall that was destroyed and saw a black robot with a strange looking helmet and purple marks on his face. He had some yellow on the edges of his armor and helmet. Beside him is a viscious looking purple wolf-like dog that growls and stared directly to Rin.

Rin just stands there, trying to look shock, but since she has no heart, she doesn't express it so much. She tries to tip toe to get the guns that was given to her as a present, but the black robot's buster shot in front of her. Signaling that she as no where to run.

The Black Robot: So you're Wily's newest creation, the one he bragged in Megaman 2: The Power Fighters.

Rin: Are you referring to Zero?

The Black Robot: So that's your name, Zero.

Rin: Actually its Rin Kagamine.

The Black Robot: Don't play dumb with me.

Link screamed in the back: Hey, your such a party pooper, I was just enjoying my margarita and you just came here and ruined everything, God!

The Black Robot: SHUT THE F*** UP!

Dr. Wily came in front.

Dr. Wily: Bass, hey, how it been?

Bass: Nothing much, been hearing that you been building an ultimate robot that I will annihilate her and prove to you that I'm your master creation.

Dr. Wily: And it zoo you a few years just to get me.

Bass: Hey, its not my fault that nobody told me about your new address and that you kept this place a secret.

Dr. Wily: Oh sorry zat I'm zrying zo be hiding from ze cops.

Bass: Anywho, time to f*** up Zero.

Dr. Wily: Zat's not Zero.

Bass: What?!

Dr. Wily: Zero is right there.

Wily is pointing at a capsule that is fogged up. Bass walked to it and try to get a better look. He only saw a small part of blond hair and red armor. Bass does not look surprised.

Bass: Oh really, your just gonna make another me, but with hair.

Wily: Not just zat, but a cooler version of you zat will get ze ladies and be ze most favorite characters in ze Megaman X series!

Bass: Bull Shit!

Wily: Can ve just continue ze party?

Another wall exploded, revealing another robot, but is red with a yellow scarf. His thick black shades shines as he slowly walks and aims his buster at Rin.

Wily: Oh you got zo be shitting me.

To be continued...


	5. Worst Birthday Ever Part 2 and Finale

Kokoro: A Megaman and Vocaloid Story

Chapter 5: Worst Birthday Ever Part 2 and Final Chapter

Note* It was fun while it lasted if it was fun, hope you like the series.

The Red robot walks near to Rin. Wily just stands there screaming like a girl. Bass just shrugged and didn't care. Megaman is recording Wily as he was screaming and twitching.

The Red Robot: So your the birthday girl.

Rin: Hai.

The Red Robot: The name's Protoman and I got something for you.

Protoman aims his buster at Rin and is charges. Wily continues to scream louder and Megaman continues to laugh harder.

Megaman: This one's gonna be huge on Facebook.

Link appears out of nowhere, excited about the whole thing. Started jumping and jumping in the place in front of everyone.

Link: Oh gee, this is going to be exciting!

Protoman charges his buster until it pops out a small toy Roadroller. Rin grabbed it and embraced it. She looked at it in amazement and joy. Wily stops screaming and took a deep breath.

Dr. Wily: Zat was a relief.

Protoman: Happy Birthday, glad you like your gift.

Megaman: Since when the hell do you attend birthday parties?

Protoman: Since when the f*** did you not get the message that I was busy?

Megaman: All you do is wither standing on a cliff looking cool or trying to travel the world to look all bad ass.

Protomam: F*** you.

Megaman: F*** you too.

Rin just look at the two robots arguing and Link appear behind of Rin.

Link: Looks like someone got a date.

Megaman and Protoman: WE'RE BROTHERS YOU F***IN ***!

Link: Oh hell no you did not just call me a ***.

Megamn: Should we kill him?

Protoman: Yep.

The two charge up there busters at Link. The Hero of Time waves his hand to tell them to stop and then uses his shield as protection, but it was too late. Megaman and Protoman shot at the right time before Link could react. Apparently the elf was than eradicated.

Megaman: That take care of it.

Rin: I thought robot can't harm humans.

Megaman: Well that guy sure isn't. He's like an elf or something.

Link appears behind Megaman: Actually I'm a Hylian.

Megaman: How the f*** did come back to life?

Link: With my little friend.

A fairy in a bottle: Hey Hey, Look, Listen.

Link: Hush darling.

: Okay vat's next, Roll vill come here and zry zo kill us.

The whole wall on one side was broken down by a giant robot suit made and looked Silver. It was very bulky and thick looking like a combination of a Spartian suit from Halo and Iron man's suit. It has gear shifting quickly and the parts move like a CGI effect.

It just stands there and got it's guns ready.

Link: What a Party Pooper.

The robotic thing than goes after Wily and starts shooting while the doctor starts dodging and look like he is dancing. Rin ran to her creator, but stole Protoman's shield while doing so. Rin looks at Wily, if she had any emotion she would feel so sad. Wily just stares at her with gratitude and slowly tries to escape, but the shield broke from the bullets and it hit both Rin and Wily.

Wily stared dancing as he is getting shot and he's not doing it on purpose. Megaman only laughed and record the whole thing. When Wily dropped dead, Rin ran to him and the giant armored guy stopped shooting. Blood was spreading throughout the floor and some of it got onto Rin.

Dr. Wily: Rin, I know zat I vas not able [cough] zo give you a heart nor did much in zis story because [cough] Erik Quach was zoo quick about it. Also made me [cough] a boring, romantic character for a vile... and somevhat of a terrible [cough] father. However, I love you as a daughter. [cough] You made me happy ever since I created you [cough, cough] and got me out of the depression... of my constant defeat in the Megaman series. You were like a... miracle to me.

Rin: Kiseki (Miracle in Japanese)... If I have a heart, I would feel the same, father. Also, as you say, you are being a drama queen.

Dr. Wily: Well I'm just doing zis for the Oscars. Hey Megaman, are you recording zis? [cough]

Megaman looking nervous: Uhh, yeah, maybe, I mean definitely.

Megaman apparently ran out of battery for his phone, but he decide to lie. Even though robots don't lie often, Dr. Light made Megaman a bit more human or more than a robot.

Dr. Wily breathing deeply: Good enough. Rin my last gift and first birthday present, [breath] is a... heart for you. I [cough] manage to finish it. Its in ze... main computer, and the program, [cough, cough], is called "Kokoro." Just plug it... into yourself and download. Just be careful because, [cough] it might be too... much for you. And one more thing, don't for get to, [bleh].

Dr. Wily just lies there dead. Rin just made a somewhat sad and blank stare at the corpse of Wily, trying to cry. Everyone except Rin just shrug this off and only felt slightly bad.

Megaman: Man we been throught good times, its sad that he had to go now. Say who is that guy in the suit.

The robotic armor dude opened up revealing a blond girl in a red dress. She had a green ribbon holding her pony tail and looked about the same size as Megaman.

Megaman: Oh hey Roll what's up.

Roll: Well I'm here to show you that I'm alot tougher than you think. I manage to kill the main villain in a snitch. I'm so badass that they're bound to make a new game about me. I'm not useless like before ya know and, wait who's that girl crying.

Megaman: Oh that's Rin, Wily's so called daughter. It's her birthday today.

Roll: Well, that's good. I totally owned Wily's goons.

Bass walked next to Megaman: Girl, that's just cruel, you don't talk to my little sister like that.

Roll: Oh yeah (shoots a laser), BAM. You got served.

Bass apparently got blasted to death and disintegrated to ash. Protoman stands there and ran away, not wanting to be next. Megaman only looked bored.

Megaman: Roll, killing random people and bullying a robotic girl in her birthday party is just messed up.

Roll: F*** off Rock.

Rin decide to launch her buster at Roll quickly, she shot at the right time where Roll is most vulnerable. The blast pierce through Roll's chest and the robot fell off her suit, laying down on the ground, dead.

Megaman only looked bored and is only concerned about giving Rin her heart and getting Wily's money. Megaman walked Rin to the main computer while everybody left the house.

The whole party members got tired, yawning and stretching as they hurry home. Link looked very disappointed about the situation.

Link: Geez, like worst birthday ever.

...

Rin asked Gutsman to bury Wily at the garden where she planted a tree with him. She decided to get the Kokoro Program into her after she pays her respects to her creator.

The funeral was filled with all the robot masters and enemies from the previous Megaman games. Not many were exactly mourning, but felt a bit down. They just look back at the nostalgic memories they had working with Wily. Megaman started to miss Wily for all the times they fought and repeated the same formula for years.

After the funeral, Megaman decided to help Rin to get her heart and getting Wily's money. Megaman walked Rin to the main computer while everybody left the memorial.

Megaman got everything set Rin all plugged up into the computer. Rin starts searching and downloading the program into her. However there was a virus alert.

Computer: CRITICAL ERROR. CRITICAL ERROR. UNKNOWN VIRUS IN RIN KAGAMINE, UNKNOWN VIRUS IN RIN KAGAMINE.

Rin: What, according to the program, nothing is wrong. Virus...? Impossible.

Megaman: Wait, hold on, it must be the porn. I'll try to eliminate the virus with Megaman e.x.e and we're good to go.

Rin: Wait, Megaman e.x.e. Who is he?

Megaman: Just an incarnation of me in the Battle Network series, he got himself an anime called Megaman NT Warrior. Manage to get a copy of the program from some kid name Lan. A really good anti-virus program if you ask me.

Rin: Oh.

Megaman set the e.x.e program and in a few minutes, all viruses were eliminated. Rin's operation continues from then on.

Computer: Download complete.

Rin began to feel her new heart beating. She started to have mix emotions and started to have tears raining out of her eyes.

Rin: Am I crying? [sniff sniff]

Megaman: Uh yo okay there.

Rin begans to remember all her time with Dr. Wily. From being born, listening to boy bands, stealing people's property, going to the super market, nagging the doctor, planting trees, and all the fights she been through.

Rin started to walk out to the garden where the yellow blossoms flew and where they buried Wily. She stares at the tree, crying and began to sing.

Note* Yes its the song Kokoro Kiseki by Rin Kagamine.

Kodoku na kagaku sha ni tsukurareta ROBOTTO

Dekubae wo iunara「kiseki」(「kiseki」)

Dakedo ma da tarinai

Hitotsu dake dekinai

Sore wa 「kokoro」to iu

PUROGURAMU

Iku hyaku toshu ga sugi

Hitori de nokosare ta

Kiseki no ROBOTTO wa

Negau~

Shiritai ano hitoga

Inochi no owari ma de

Watashi ni tsukutteta

「Kokoro」~

Ima ugoki hajimeta kasokusuru kiseki

Nazeka namida ga tomaranai...

Naze watashi furueru? Kasokusuru kodou

Kore ga watashi no nozonda「kokoro?」~

Fushigi, kokoro, kokoro, fushigi

Watashi wa shitta yorokobu kotowo

Fushigi, kokoro, kokoro, fushigi

Watashi wa shitta yorokobu kotowo

Fushigi, kokoro, kokoro, mugen

Nante fukaku setsunai...~~

Ima kizuki hajimeta

Umareta riyuuwo

Kitto hitori wa sabishii

Sou, ano hi, ano toki,

Subete no kioku ni

Yadoru「kokoro」ga afuredasu

Ima ieru

Hontou no kotoba

Sasageru anata ni~

(「Arigatou... Arigatou... Arigatou... Arigatou...」)

Kono yo ni watashi wo undekurete

(「Arigatou... Arigatou... Arigatou... Arigatou... 」)

Issho ni sugoseta hibi wo~

(「Arigatou... Arigatou... Arigatou... Arigatou...」)

Anata ga watashi ni kureta subete

(「Arigatou... Arigatou... Arigatou... Arigatou...」)

Eien ni utau~

(「Arigatou... Arigatou... Arigatou... Arigatou...」)

La la la la la laaa~

...

Rin finished singing and felt happy, happy for all the times she had with Wily, repeating the word arigatou which is Japanese for thank you. Sadly, the program was too much for her, for that, she shorted out her system. She manage to say at least one last word, the word that she kept on repeating.

Rin: Arigatou.

Rin than fell down on her back and had a smile on her face, resembling an angel.

Megaman only walked by and was just surprised. He was carrying whatever cash Wily left behind in a safe.

Megaman lightly kicking Rin: Uh hello, you awake. Maybe that program got her stoned. She'll wake up soon.

Sadly she didn't for years.

...

Epilogue:

In the year 21XX, Rin was still laying in the garden, lifeless.

Three figures walked toward to Rin. The one on the right looks like a bigger and older version of Megaman with armor and a red crystal on his helmet. Yes everyone its Megaman X and the guy next to him is Zero.

Zero has a blond pony tail and has red armor, much sharper looking than Megaman X's armor. Yes Wily's supposibly ultimate creation is active at this time and all of that would be revealed if you played the Megaman X games, or you can look it up on wikipedia.

Megaman: A reploid? She looks a bit different compare to regular reploids.

Zero: Whatever, let's check if she dead or not.

As Zero try to reach for Rin a hologram came out of the crystal of his helmet for some reason. A projection of Dr. Wily appears to give a message.

Dr. Wily: Oh hey Zero, vat's up, I'm your creator. I'm probably dead by now so I decided zo introduce you to your sister via message. Her name is Rin Kagamine. Hope zat you can get along. Bye Bye.

The message turned off.

Zero: The f*** was that. I wonder what does the guys at home base would think of this.

Fin...

Notes* So it ends here, I might make a sequel to this if by popular demand, but it may be shorter.

I wanted to remind you guys that this is a parody based on a dramatic song, so there is bound to have some sort of drama.

The portrayal of some characters are based on parodies that I seen such as the "Megaman dies at the End" series.

Hope you like the story.


End file.
